Turtle Tots
by Voisisisususus
Summary: Short stories of the guys and m OC, V, before they were able to go up to the surface. Rated K since they are kids but might change to T later. I am taking suggestions also.
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to thank anyone who has reviewed, followed, or read my stories. So this is the start of my turtle tot stories but with my OC, V in them. This one is told through her POV and it is about how the guys reacted to finding out her powers.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own any characters but V**

So it's been 2 weeks since I have been with the guys. They are so nice. The only thing that would make them hate me is my powers. I have trying to keep my powers a secret. I was doing pretty good. Until today.

We were playing around with the toys that Splinter had brought us. Mikey was playing with the plane and Raph had a car. Raph wanted the plane, so he took the plane out of Mikey's hands. Splinter was meditating and we knew not to disturb him so when Mikey started crying, we tried to calm him down which of course worked. Cause I have the best comforting methods for all the guys.

Leo tried to get the toy back from Raph and failed. Donnie also failed. Mikey was too scared but not me. I look out for them even though they are older than me. I used Raph tactics. We both tugged at the toy and I used my super strength so I could keep up with Raph. That dude is strong for a 4 year old. I wonder how strong he will be when we grow up.

Raph then pushed me down so he could get the toy. I hate it when I lose after I used my powers. So I basically froze the toy in ice. The guys were shocked and so was Splinter since he came in to see what all this commotion was about. When I realized what I had done, I ran straight to my new room they gave me two days ago and locked my room. Everyone ran after me and Raph started banging on the door. Leo was yelling, in a kind voice," come on out." Donnie was saying shyly encouraging things to let me get out of my room. Mikey was telling me that what I did was awesome. Splinter didn't talk until he silenced the guys.

" Voisisisususus, come out" He said in the most kind and calm voice ever.

I of course obeyed Splinter. Like who wouldn't obey him. When I came out, I didn't even look at them. I looked at the floor. I then, out of nowhere, started yelling/saying/telling them not to kick me out and to still love me. I said that I would obey them no matter what and not be a problem. Splinter silenced me and picked me up and told me in the most soothing voice," Why would I do that?"

" My mom put me in the orphanage cause I would be too hard to raise" I replied.

" Their is no problem with you having powers cause that is a unique gift and I would help you master your powers."

I looked up at him and my expression said," You would really do that", My mind also did.

He read my mind and said," Yes and my sons have no problem with your powers, right my sons."

They all shook their heads no and all said that me having powers was cool. I smiled cause I never had a family ever since my mom put me in the orphanage. Actually, come to think about it, if I never went to the orphanage then I wouldn't have met the guys. From that day Splinter helped me master my powers and I had mastered them by the age of 4 which was 4 months after that day. I could live and use my powers with them but I didn't unless in emergences so it would be fair for all of us. I wonder what will happen when we all get to go to the surface cause that will be a lot of pressure and fear about the world that I could lose control. Well only time will tell.

 **That was my first turtle tot story and I will try to make more. Love all ya guys. Please no flames and I might not be able to post much until July cause I have many birthdays to go to. See ya all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry for my small delay. It's my sister's birthday. So this one is when V is 5 and the guys are 6. They are starting training and this is how they all got into ninjtisu. On with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but V.**

 **V's POV**

We were all in the living room doing our own stuff. Splinter came in and we all looked at him.

" My children[ he thought of V as his child even though she is not yet or as he knows], I would like to meet you all in the dojo."

We all followed him into the dojo. I was scared cause what if the guys, mainly Mikey or Raph, did something wrong. Splinter is really nice but he can be strict with punishments. Like Raph hit Mikey once really hard and got sent to his room for the whole day and that was in the morning.

When we got in, he said," My children, as you know I am ninja{ he told them that when V was 4}," we all nod our heads.

" I would like to ask you if you want to learn the art of ninjtisu, and Voisisisususus you will be a kunochi, a female ninja?"

Leo of course agreed. Since Leo was going to learn to be a ninja then Raph would. They have a big sibling rivalry. Mikey always looked up to Raph so he said," booyakasha!," and Donnie said yes cause he didn't want to be the only one to not learn how to be a ninja.

Now I was unsure cause I wasn't a Hamato. When Splinter asked for my answer, I told him I was unsure.

" Voisisisususus, you have may take as much time as you want to think about it," he replied," You are all dismissed."

We all ran out and started doing our own things. The guys started playing saying they were going to be ninjas. They started doing the moves they would see Splinter doing. I felt kind of lonely. I think they saw that.

They came up to me and all said at the same time," What's wrong?"

"I just don't know if I should try to be ninja cause I am not a Hamato and also I don't want to be the only person here not learning to be a ninja" I replied.

" I don't think it matters if you are a Hamato to learn to be a ninja. I mean like there were other people in the Hamato clan that weren't Hamatos and you are family so you have the right to learn it," Leo said.

" If Splinter asked you if you wanted to learn to be a ninja then that means there is nothing wrong with you learning it," Donnie added.

" We could be a strong ninja team if you learned," Raph added.

" It could be fun and we could do pranks and run and get away faster," Mikey finished.

" Thanks guys. I will think about," I answered.

At night I went Splinter and told him that I would like to learn to be a kunochi. He told me and the guys that tomorrow we start training.

The next day, we all sat in front of Splinter. He started saying the rules of being a ninja and what we have to do and the weapons for a ninja. I guess we have to start calling Splinter now Sensei. And when tells us something we have to answer with," Hai, Sensei."

I guess we will have fun learning to become a ninja together and maybe when we are good enough, Sensei will let us go up to the surface.

 **Ok so that is how the guys and V got into ninjtisu. So that is all for today. Please no flames and love all ya. See ya next chapter.**


	3. Meet Spike Part 1

**Hey guys. I am so sorry that I haven't written anything yet but here is another chapter. I would like to thank anyone one who has read and/or reviewed anyone of my stories. I keep writing for you guys. So this is how I imagined Raph would get Spike. The guys are all 7 and V is 6. Just want to say that V doesn't start being better than the guys in ninjtisu until she is 10 and they are 11. I got my inspiration from some pictures. On with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC.**

 **Raph's POV**

We were practicing in the dojo, in front of Sensei, some ninja moves. V, Mikey, and Donnie were just practicing but V was doing better then them. I was also practicing but Leo started showing off, so I started to show off also. Leo and I were equal.

Splinter stopped training and said," Voisisisususus, great job on the Kata but be swift next time."

V looked up at him with a big smile, but no tee bigger then Mikey, and said," Hai Sensei!"

"Michelangelo, you did the first part well but on the second part be swift."

Mikey looked at him with the biggest smile I have ever seen and said," Hai Sensei!"

"Donatello, you did well on the second part but be swift on the fist part."

Donnie turned around and made a big smile showering of his gap and also said," Hai Sensei!"

" Leonardo," ok he skipped me. Why did he do that. " You did well but keep your movement's speed balanced throughout the Kata."

Leo turned around and smiled at him and also said," Hai Sensei!"

"Raphael, your form needs to be better"

I turn around to look at him but I don't smile and say," Hai Sensei."

"You are all dismissed"

We all left but I was wondering why Sensei didn't congratulate me and he did for everyone else.

When we walked out, Leo started doing the Kata again and he was doing it perfectly. He completed it perfectly and V, Mikey and, Donnie clapped. So I tried the Kata and I only messed up on the footing but it still worked and looked perfectly. V, Mikey, and Donnie all clapped. Me and Leo both bowed, but what startled us the most was when Splinter, who was watching, started clapping.

We all turned around and looked at Splinter. Sensei said," Leonardo, I congratulate you on doing the Kata perfectly. Raphael, keep working on the footing and you will be as good as Leonardo."

WHAT!? I am done living in Leo's shadow and when I looked at Leo, he had a smug smile on his face. It makes me want to punch him so hard. I threw my hand out into the air and yelled," I AM DONE! I'M OUT!"

I ran out of the lair. I don't think anyone would follow me cause I always leave so they wouldn't mind me being gone for a couple of hours.

 **V's POV**

I feel bad for Raph. I want to run after him so bad but I knew to leave him alone when he is mad. I just hope he comes back home soon. We were all starring at where Raph had left. After a little while, everyone left to do their own things but me. I just kept looking out the lair for Raph. Leo had noticed and come over to me.

"V, he will come back soon. He always leaves and comes back an hour later. Just rest and relax and he will be back."

" Are you sure Leo? He seemed madder than he normally is when he leaves."

"Yes, I am sure he will come back."

Ok, thanks for the talk Leo."

"Anytime sis."

I went to the couch and sat down. I hope Raph comes back home soon and he comes back safe.

 **No one's POV**

Everyone were doing their own things and waiting for Raph to come back. He only leaves for an hour or two so, they didn't really need to worry a lot. They had no idea how long Raph would be gone.

 **So I decided that how the guys meet Spike will be in parts cause it will be kind of long. I just want to say that Raph only lets V touch and play with Spike. I forgot to say I take suggestions for my this story and up coming stories. Love all you guys and see ya next chapter.**


	4. Meet Spike part 2

**Hey guys,I'M BACK! Sorry about my long wait. I had writer's block. This is part 2 of my meet Spike chapter. This will be all around Raph and how he meets Spike. I hope you enjoy the chapter and on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: The one known as author does not own the one known as turtles. The one known as author only owns the one known as Voisisisususus. [sorry about the bad impression]**

 **Raph's POV**

I am done with living in Leo's shadow. I had ran out of the lair into the sewers. I wonder if they even care if I am gone. They probably don't since I always run away and come back. But this time, I won't come back.

I kept running until I came to an unfamiliar part of the sewer. I was tired so I sat down. I started to think about Leo. How is he better than me? We both try. He was always Splinter's favorite. I am never noticed, they all ignore me. I'm the hothead. I'm the bad guy to them. Well, this will show them. I am never coming back.

I started to get tired and I started to fall asleep. I found an area away from the water and fell asleep. What I didn't know was that I wasn't the only one here.

The next day, when I woke up, I started practicing. I will never stop practicing now since yesterday. I wonder if I should even go back.

No, I can't face them. They wouldn't care anyway about me and I don't even want to see Leo. I would go back and get in trouble and they wouldn't even care and Leo would be smiling.

I started to get really mad and I punched the wall. My hand started to hurt. Now Donnie will be mad that I get hurt. The others would react in differently. Leo would just smile at how good he is. Splinter would ground me for running away. Mikey would laugh at me for getting trouble. I think the only one that would be worried about me would be V. Wait, I probably hurt her by running away. Now how could I face her?

As I wandered the sewers, I came to this little turtle and he looked sick. What kind of person would throw their pet down the sewer? That's just cruel. I got closer to it and it looked up at me and it came closer to me. I picked it up and it smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Hi little fella."

The turtle just stared at me with its smile. I went to pick it up but the turtle was scared and moved back.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt ya" I said as I put my hand on the ground for it.

The turtle hesitated but it came. I picked it up and I looked at it. It looked so helpless. If I'm gonna stay here than I'm gonna take care of this turtle. I need to name it though.

"Hey little fella, do you like the name Spike?"

The turtle looked at me and smiled. I'll take that as a yes. I take Spike and just walk through the sewer. We find a place to stay and I set him down and I sit next to him. I get tired and I fall asleep with Spike in my arms **(Aww** **wwwwww)**.

 **V's POV**

I'm starting to get worried. Its been 6 hours since Raph's been gone. Everyone had went to sleep and I had stayed up waiting for him.

"Voisisisususus, what are you doing up?"

"Oh, um, hi sensei and I'm waiting for Raph. He hasn't come home yet and it's been 6 hours."

"Wait Raph's not back yet?" Leo asked as he came in with Mikey and Donnie right behind him.

"No and I'm starting to get worried. Sensei, what should we do?"

Sensei looked as if he was in deep thought and he stroke his beard in thinking. "My children, I will go and look for him but I want all of you to stay here. I do not want to lose anymore of you." He said as he started to walk out.

"Hai Sensei" we all said.

Sensei walked out while we sat and waited.

 **Well that's part 2 of Meet Spike. I will have another part and then I will do another turtle tot chapter. Love all of you guys and I will see ya next time.**


	5. Meet Spike part 3

**Guess who's back! Sorry guys about the long wait, but lets not worry about what's in the past. Let's worry about what's in the future. This is part 3, and maybe the last part, of my Meet Spike chapter. So this chapter is going to be a little bit around Raph and Spike and the others. On with the story and hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

 **Raph's POV**

I woke up after what seemed like a couple hours. I look beside me and see Spike. How am I gonna take care of alittle turtle when I don't have any food, or anything at all. I pick up Spike and walk around to go find something to eat. I might have to go up to the surface to find food.

Wait, what's that sound? It sounds like water. **(I don't know what water rushing around sounds like)** The sound starts getting louder. I look behind me and see a wave of water coming towards me- I mean me and Spike. I start to pick up my pace and end up running. The water gets closer and we end up getting pulled in.

The water starts pushing us around and it feels like I'm being thrown all over the place. I hold Spike really close, while trying not drown him or me. Trying to survive is taking a lot of my energy and I might have to give in.

After what seems like 5 minutes, but feels like 2 hours for me, I start to give in. I guess this is it. As I give up and sink into the water, I feel a hand pull Spike and I up.

"Raphael, are you ok?"

Was that Sensei? Well, whoever it was, they must have gotten worried when I ran off from them. Fear came over me and I jumped out of their hand and ran off, with Spike in my hands. As I left, I heard them yell for me.

"RAPHAEL!"

 **V's POV**

It's been almost 12 hours since Raph has left, and 6 hours since Master Splinter has left to go look for him. I don't know why but I feel like I need to go out and help them look. I go into my room and wait till the coast is clear.

Once I think the coast is clear, I go out. As I'm about to get out of the lair, I hear someone, or 3 people.

"V, where are you going"

I turn around and see my brothers looking at me with worried eyes.

"I'm going to find Raph", I replied.

"But Sensei said for us to wait-",Leo began.

"Plus we don't want to you to get lost-",Donnie added.

"We need to stick together", Mikey finished.

I really wanted to listen to them, but I also wanted to find Raph. I guess I had to choose one, and I'm going to find Raph.

"But we need to find Raph"

"Sensei is already doing that"

"yea, but it has been already 6 hours since he's left. Plus what about our rule, 'No Hamato left behind'?"

They all looked at me with wide eyes as they remembered our rule.

"Leo, she's right", Mikey told Leo.

"Ok, let's get ready and we're all going to find Raph", Leo said in a leader voice. He can make a good leader when he grows up **(Foreshadowing!).**

After we're all ready, we head out. As we're walking we hear Sensei yell, "RAPHAEL!"

Our eyes widen and we look at each other. Leo speaks immediately, "Let's go!"

 **No One's POV**

The Hamato children **(minus Raph)** all run and round a corner to see Master Splinter. They all yell at the same time, "Sensei!" as they run to him.

Master Splinter's head turns toward them, "My children, what are you doing here"

"We wanted to help", V answered.

"You should have stayed home, I don't want another one of you to get lost."

"We won't get lost", Leo said quickly.

"We heard you yell for Raph, sensei, what happened?"

"He ran off with a turtle in his hands."

"Which way did he run off?"

Master Splinter points toward the east, "I had pulled Raph out from the water-"

"Wait, Raph was in trouble! He could still be!", V yells as she runs east.

"V! Wait!", Mikey yells as he runs after V.

"Guys!", Leo says as he runs after them.

"Wait up for me!", Donnie yells, trying to catch up.

"My children, wait!" Master Splinter says going after them.

 **Raph's POV**

After I had run off from whoever that was, I stopped at in a tunnel.

"I need to rest", I say I lay down. I start to drift off to sleep.

"RAPH!"

Wait, who was that? That sounded like V. Why is she over here?

"RAPH!"

There was it again, but this time there were 2 more voices. Were they Donnie's and Mikey's? I sit up.

"RAPHAEL!"

Now there were 5 voices. Master Splinter and Leo's included. They sound so worried. Wait, Leo, worried.. about me?

As I sit down, thinking if I should go out to them or wait, I hear footsteps coming near me. I look up as I see V coming into the tunnel.

"RAPH!" She says as she runs up to me. The others hear her and come. They see me also and come up to me, "Raph!"

"Raphael, are you ok?", Master Splinter says.

"Yea, I'm fine" I lie. My hand still hurts.

"You sure about that, Raph?", V says as she points to my hand.

"Raph, what happened", Donnie asks as he looks at my hand, worried.

"A wall happened", I say pretty vaguely.

Mikey looked so confused, "How does that make your arm bloody?"

"I punched a wall-"

"Why?!", Donnie yells.

I do not want to answer it. I probably look very uncomfortable and V noticed. She quickly changes the subject as she notices Spike.

"Who's this little guy?", V asks as she moves toward him. Spike moves towards her, I think he likes her.

"His name is Spike, I found him," I reply as I turn to sensei, "Can I keep him?"

Master Splinter strokes him beard and replies, "You do know that you have to take care of him and hat may be hard?"

"Hai Sensei, I do and I want to help the turtle" I say maybe a bit too quickly.

"Alright, you may keep him, then" SCORE!

"Let's head back home", Leo says.

 **No One's POV**

Once they reach the lair, everyone goes their separate ways. Everyone is happy that Raph is back and they now have a new member in their family, Spike.

 **God, that was long, but here's the last part to my Meet Spike chapter. I need some ideas on what I should write now, I have a chapter coming out soon. It's a Christmas special but then I'll be out of ideas. Please, can you guys give me ideas? I will try to update as quickly as I can but I can't promise that it will be often. Love you guys and see ya next chapter!**


	6. Christmas Chapter

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but like I said, I'm making a Christmas chapter. So this chapter has the turtles and V up, looking for Santa. V is 8, while the turtles are 9. This might be a two part chapter, depends on how long the first part is. Hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but V**

 **Leo's POV**

It's 3am and my brothers, V, and I are up. You might ask why we're up at such a late time. Well, its because we're up looking for Santa, like we do every year. But, we never catch him.

"Do you guys think we'll catch Santa this year," Mikey whispers.

"We can only hope, Santa is so fast," V said.

"How does a guy go all around the world in one night? It's scientifically impossible!" Donnie exclaimed. I bet he's going to become a scientist one day.

"He's magical, that's why," V states, "Plus, he probably has better powers than me."

While they continued to talk, I realized something and began to worry. I probably should bring this up, so I did. "Should we be doing this, guys? Sensei said we need to sleep, and-"

Raph cut me off and added, "Calm down, Leo. If we do this quick, Sensei won't know."

I thought about for a while and when I looked at Mikey and V, who had begging faces on, I gave in. "Let's catch Santa, then."

I lead everyone down the hall towards our small tree, that Sensei had found for us to use. We hide behind a wall, in position, ready to attack.

"Everyone ready?" I asked.

"Yea"

"Yep"

"Let's do this"

"Booyakasha"

"Mikey stop saying that, or I will pound your head in"

"Raph, be nice it's Christmas"

"Fine"

"Alright, on 3, we go," I say, to which everyone responds with a nod. "Ok, 1...2...3!"

We all jumped out to find... no one. Just presents under the tree, which is pretty cool. This is just like every year.

"Aw man, we missed him," Mikey said.

"Has anyone ever caught Santa?" Donnie asks V.

"No, he's just impossible to catch"

"Let's go get some rest, guys, so that tomorrow we have energy." I say.

"But I wanna open presents," Mikey whined.

"We have to wait till Sensei is up," I say. But, right after I say that, we hear another voice.

"My children, what are you doing up? Trying to catch Santa?" Master Splinter asks.

"Hai Sensei," we all answer.

"My children, no one has ever caught Santa, he's too fast. I had tried many times when I was your age. " Master Splinter told us.

"Does that mean we can open our presents now?" Mikey asked, impatiently.

Splinter chuckled and said, "Yes, my children, you may open your presents."

We all run to the tree and sit down. Master Splinter goes over to the tree and picks up one present.

"Michelangelo"

Mikey's eyes lit up as he got the present. As he opened it, you might have thought his eyes would pop out of his head. "A NEW TOY CAR!" Mikey yelled.

Master Splinter picked up another present. "Raphael"

Raph gets up and gets present. As he opened, you could see a small smile on his face.

"What did you get, Raph?" V asks, very curious.

"Something to help me take care of Spike, with a picture of him"

Master Splinter picked up another present. "Donatello"

Donnie gets his present. Once he opens it, you can see his mind go crazy. "A new Science Book"

Master Splinter picked up another present. "Leonardo"

I get up and go to get my present. As I open, I can't believe what I'm seeing. It can't be... it is a... NEW SPACE HEROES POSTER!

"What did you get, Leo?" V asked.

"A Space Heroes poster!" I exclaimed.

Master Splinter picked up the last present. "Voisisisususus"

V goes to get her present. As she opens it, her smile turns into a grin.

"What did you get?" all of us asked at the same time.

"A thing to help me record my music!" V exclaimed. She might become a musician when we are allowed to go to the surface.

"My children, I hope you all love your presents but its late and you need to go to bed. We can do everything in a while" Master Splinter told us.

"But Sensei we aren't tired" Mikey said while yawning.

"Come, let's get you all to bed" Master Splinter leads us to each of our rooms. "Have alittle nap so you have energy for the rest of the day"

Right before Sensei left, we all yelled, "Merry Christmas, Sensei!"

"Merry Christmas, my children" Master Splinter said back.

 **That was a sweet chapter, and just in time for Christmas. I will try to update more often but I'm not promising anything. Thanks for all you're comments, reads, and everything else. I wanna thank my best friend and multyfangirl17** **for their ideas. Please no flames and love you guys. Have a Merry Christmas and great new year, or as I like to say have a Merry PTXmas (if you get why I say that, you are awesome and if you don't, you're still awesome but look up Pentatonix and their albums to get why I said that) and a turtley new year. See ya next chapter!**


End file.
